


Cinq trucs qu'elles ne sont pas

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plaidoiries en leur faveur, qu’elles le méritent ou non.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq trucs qu'elles ne sont pas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Five Things They're Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170573) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



**1 - Maricruz**

Elle n’est pas une opportuniste. Elle a juste, pendant un moment critique de son existence, eu peur au point de paniquer et de répondre oui à la mauvaise question. Elle a vingt-cinq ans, un bébé en train de grandir dans son ventre et un petit ami en prison pour vol à main armée. Elle estime qu’elle est autorisée à paniquer. Et elle a de l’affection pour Hector, ce n’est pas comme si elle ne l’appréciait pas.

Puis elle a appris la nouvelle de l’évasion.

Elle se regarde dans le miroir de sa chambre d’hôtel à Las Vegas, le ventre encore plat sous la soie de sa robe bleue (elle se marie peut-être à la sauvette, avec un homme qui n’est pas le père de son enfant, mais aussi ridicule qu’il soit de s’accrocher à ce genre de principes, elle ne le fera _pas_ en blanc) et elle panique de nouveau. Avant qu’elle ait pu commencer à réfléchir, elle entend les sirènes des voitures de police quelques étages plus bas, et elle comprend ce qu’il se passe et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, elle jauge la situation avec tout le calme nécessaire.

Elle a de l’affection pour Hector, mais si elle s’enfuyait, elle n’espérerait pas qu’il essaye de la rattraper. Elle espérerait même qu’il lui fiche la paix. C’est tout le problème.

Quand sa soeur entre dans la chambre, le visage crispé d’inquiétude, elle laisse tomber son bouquet bleu et blanc sur un petit guéridon et pose une main légère sur son ventre, et elle lui sourit.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça, lui dit-elle. Je ne vais pas faire ça. »

-*-

**2 - Katie**

Elle n’est pas une mauvaise amie. Même si c’est ainsi qu’elle se sent après avoir craché le morceau à Pope. Le problème, c’est que Sara n’est pas _seulement_ son amie : elle est aussi sa boss, et quelqu’un qui doit répondre de ses actes aux autorités de la prison. Si elle était là, elle serait supposée répondre des actes de Katie ; mais elle n’est pas là, et Katie doit gérer au mieux. Et quelle que soit son affection pour Sara, elle ne surpasse pas le fait que huit criminels, dont quatre meurtriers, sont en fuite et que peut-être, peut-être, Sara n’est pas complètement étrangère à cela.

Là aussi, elle a l’impression d’être une mauvaise amie. Pour imaginer que Sara a pu ainsi manquer à ses devoirs. Elle ne pense pas qu’elle l’ait fait en toute connaissance de cause, parce qu’elle n’aurait pas accepté d’aider à lâcher Bagwell dans la nature.

Mince. Elle pense vraiment que Sara l’a fait. Et elle devine pourquoi (elle ne veut pas penser "pour qui") Sara l’a fait.

Elle se tient sur le seuil de l’infirmerie. Les lieux sont une zone sinistrée – des gravats un peu partout – investie par deux agents du FBI et gardés par un surveillant. Elle tend la main vers le sac de Sara, posé sur le bureau.

« Madame, lui dit un des agents, une jeune femme brune à l’air fermé, vous ne devez toucher à rien, ici. »

Et parce que Katie n’est pas une mauvaise amie et parce que la femme la considère avec condescendance et n’a pas besoin de savoir ce que contiennent le sac, le portefeuille, l’agenda de Sara, elle rétorque :

« C’est mon sac, je suis arrivée avec il y a dix minutes. Vous n’avez pas fait attention ? Expliquez-moi comment je circule sans mes cartes et mes clefs ? »

Elle tourne les talons sans attendre de réponse.

-*-

**3 - Caroline**

Elle n’est pas innocente. Elle sait ce qu’elle fait. Elle sait que quand elle donne l’ordre de tuer, quelqu’un meurt effectivement, que ce n’est pas beau à voir et que les conséquences se propagent comme une vague, et que d’autres personnes en souffrent. Elle contrôle une petite armée de conspirateurs, tueurs, maîtres-chanteurs, et ils exécutent ses ordres sans un mot, sans un commentaire, sans une contestation. Parce que s’ils parlent, commentent ou contestent, il leur est prestement rappelé que personne n’est indispensable – et parfois, on le leur prouve. Elle sait aussi qu’il y a derrière, au-dessus d’elle une armée encore plus petite et impitoyable de conspirateurs et maîtres-chanteurs (mais pas tueurs – non, ça, ils le laissent à autrui). Et elle sait qu’elle n’est pas à l’abri, elle non plus n’est pas indispensable, elle n’a pas oublié comment elle est arrivée là. Elle est juste plus visible. Mais elle veut le pouvoir et cela demande quelques sacrifices, prises de risque et compromis.

Quand elle voit Lincoln Burrows et Michael Scofield sur l’écran de télé, si vivants que c’en est indécent, quand on l’informe que Paul Kellerman a appelé, ses lèvres fines blanchissement et se pressent, et elle balance à travers le bureau ovale son verre à whisky. Elle regarde avec satisfaction le cristal de Bohême voler en éclats, et l’alcool dégouliner le long du mur et tacher le parquet.

Elle n’est pas innocente. Et elle ne prétend pas l’être. Elle songe que s’il faut retenir quelque chose en sa faveur, ce sera ce point, cette honnêteté envers elle-même. Elle n’est pas certaine que tout le monde puisse en dire autant.

-*-

**4 - Veronica**

Elle n’est pas une mauviette. Elle a survécu à son père, à Lincoln (et à Lincoln et Lisa), à l’image du gardien de son immeuble soufflé par une explosion, à Quinn. Elle sait qu’elle est petite et maigrichonne et n’inspire pas franchement de crainte lorsqu’elle entre dans une salle de réunion, une chambre d’audience ou récemment un parloir de prison, mais c’est souvent tout à son avantage. Elle sait qu’elle ne fait pas toujours les bons choix, mais elle est tenace et entêtée.

Quand elle croise pour la dernière fois – pense-t-elle – le regard de Lincoln, elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de pleurer. Quand elle est assise derrière la baie vitrée de la salle d’exécution et voit pour la dernière fois – pense-t-elle – Lincoln respirer, elle ne peut pas s’empêcher de prendre la main de Michael et de serrer. Elle lui fait certainement mal et elle est à peu près convaincue qu’il ne s’en aperçoit pas. Il serre en retour, assez fort pour lui broyer les os.

Quand le directeur de la prison annonce que l’exécution a été reportée, elle inspire à fond, s’excuse et demande où sont les toilettes. S’y enferme. Pleure pendant cinq minutes en laissant sa tête taper doucement contre le mur gris. Puis elle se sèche les yeux et arrange sa tenue. Un gardien l’attend dans le couloir et elle lui demande de le conduire après de son "client". En le suivant à travers les couloirs, elle réfléchit à la façon dont ils vont pouvoir mettre le sursis à profit.

Elle n’est pas une mauviette et Lincoln survivra à tout ça.

-*-

**5 - Sara**

Elle n’est pas une victime. L’idée, pourtant, depuis quelques jours lui tournait et retournait dans la tête. Victime de l’indifférence de son père. Victime des agissements de Michael (ou de l’affection démesurée de Michael pour son frère, si on veut le dire plus gentiment, mais dit gentiment ou non ne change pas grand-chose pour elle). Victime des dirigeants de son pays. Victime de sa propre faiblesse.

 _Sois le changement que tu veux voir en ce monde_. Moui, songe-t-elle en sentant les mains de Lance – qui ne s’appelle sans doute pas Lance – lui attacher les chevilles à la chaise, flash info, Sara : tu ne seras pas le changement que tu veux voir en ce monde si tu restes recroquevillée sur toi-même à te lamenter contre les méchants, les forces du mal et les traîtres. Le monde en est plein, tu le sais depuis longtemps, fais avec.

Elle tremble lorsqu’il lui enlève le bâillon mais elle lève la tête et croise son regard. Avoir peur est OK, estime-t-elle, le tout est de parvenir à réfléchir et à faire confiance à son instinct dans les bonnes proportions. Elle tremble tout le temps que dure – ce que dans un rapport il appellerait sans doute de façon pudique – l’interrogatoire. Elle tremble mais ne parle pas. Et quand il l’abandonne dans la salle de bains, immergée dans l’eau, elle va chercher elle ne sait où la force physique et mentale de s’extirper de la baignoire.

Elle n’est pas une victime parce que les victimes meurent et elle n’a pas l’intention de laisser cela se produire. Elle se plaque contre le mur et saisit le fer à repasser. Le grésillement suivi du hurlement de douleur de Pas-Lance est le son le plus satisfaisant qu’elle ait entendu depuis des jours et des jours.

Le pare-brise s’étoilant sous son poids, les morceaux de verre lui déchirant le bras sont les sensations les plus exaltantes qu’elle ait éprouvées depuis des jours et des jours.

-*-

**Bonus : Nika**

Elle n’est pas une garce. Elle sait, tandis que la voiture avec Michael et son frère s’éloigne en la laissant sur le bord de la route, que les apparences sont contre elle, pourtant elle n’est pas une garce. Elle est quelqu’un qui sort d’une situation sinon infernale du moins fort peu enviable, et elle est reconnaissante à Michael, vraiment reconnaissante, de ce qu’il a fait pour elle. C’est juste qu’elle ne sait pas _quand_ il faut arrêter de lutter. Elle se dit qu’elle ne peut pas arrêter de lutter parce que de là où elle vient, on continue de se battre ou on reste par terre. Après quelques heures passées en compagnie de Michael, elle aurait imaginé qu’il pouvait comprendre ce sentiment.

Elle n’est pas une garce. Mais, songe-t-elle en commençant à marcher, elle est indéniablement une imbécile pour avoir développé ce genre de sentiments pour quelqu’un avec qui elle avait passé rien de plus et rien de moins qu’un contrat.


End file.
